


Intrigue. Trust. Cheek

by Lady_Clow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clow/pseuds/Lady_Clow
Summary: While being sucked into the Crystal, Noctis can only watch and listen. Whether he is a helpless listener and observer or there's something more that is being entrusted to him.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Ardynoct DS





	Intrigue. Trust. Cheek

“Claim the Crystal’s Power. Arise as its champion.”

Hollow words coming from the one who just spent days destroying and turning to ash everything Noctis ever held dear. He wants to cover his ears and stop listening, but he cannot – he has no arms anymore.

No arms, no legs, and only a small part of his body still visible and present – like a helpless sheep ready for slaughter.

“I’m intrigued,” Ardyn says and steps closer, head tilted to look him in the eyes. “What you will become.”

That up close – so close that their breath feels like one – he does not seem intrigued at all. Not with the way his eyes show something Noctis never believed he would see in that treacherous gold.

“Come back soon,” the touch to his cheek tears a gasp from his lungs, and the void, slowly sucking him in, reverberates with an unnamed force he will have to grasp into his possession.

It drifts through him already, tugs at his swallowed limbs, whispers into his ear words in languages he never learned or heard.

His face feels cold – aside from the place Ardyn’s fingers still lay.

Their eyes meet again.

“I trust you to come back,” Ardyn says, and Noctis knows the proper name for that feeling he sees in those eyes.

Untill the moment the void swallows him completely and his vision becomes white, he never closes his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt-work for the ArdyNoct Drabble of the Week. Every Monday we choose three random words and everyone willing create either works or arts with those three words included. This week's words were the ones in the title of my work. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
